Many archers use handheld release accessories to help them with grasping and releasing bowstrings. Each archer has a particular preference as to the desired sensitivity of the release. In addition, the sensitivity of the desired release may change based on the shooting circumstances. However, typically, a release has a set sensitivity or amount of force needed to sufficiently change the position of the release to cause the hook to release the bowstring. In order to change the sensitivity, the archer typically must change from one type of release to another. This requires that the archer carry a variety of releases, which can be inconvenient and expensive. The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to typical archery releases.